seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Square
Memory Square is a Hidden Object Location in the'' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. Memory Square was introduced to the game as part of the Foundation Holiday Update released on July 7, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Memory Square is the 38th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Memory Square unlocks at Game Level 108. During the Foundation Holiday special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Memory Square Key to open its gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Coat of Arms Impression Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Memory Square requires special item access passes to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of the access pass called Coat of Arms Impression is required for each play of Memory Square. The number of Coat of Arms Impressions needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Coat of Arms Impressions can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Coat of Arms Impressions upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Coat of Arms Impressions upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 August Update, Memory Square no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Coat of Arms Impression was removed from the game. Memory Square is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Memory Square. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. NOTE: Many Hidden Objects in Memory Square have multiple variations and may be difficult to remember from game to game. The list below attempts to define all different variations to ease the difficulty of finding Hidden Objects. See Hints section below for some general rules for variations in Memory Square. * Accordion * Ball * Birdhouse (Two Variations) ** White with Red Roof ** Green with Brown Roof * Dolphin * Dove (Three Variations) ** White and Perched ** White and Flying with Open Wings ** Grey-White and Perched (almost looks like a Pigeon) * Drum (Two Variations) ** Blue Sides with Drumsticks ** Red Sides and no Drumsticks * Eagle Shadow (Two Variations) ** Perched ** Open Wings * Hook * Jug (Three Variations) ** Green ** Brown/Tan ** White with Flowers * Kite (Two Variations) ** Beige ** Multicolored (Red/Blue/sometimes Yellow) * Ladder (Wooden or Teal) ** Wooden * Lion Head * Mailbox (Two Variations) ** Green and Round ** Brown-Grey * Natural Horn (Two Variations) ** Trumpet-shaped ** French Horn-shaped * Nest * Ruler (Three Variations) ** Straight and White ** L-shaped and (Yellow? Need Confirmation) ** Triangular and Silver/Grey * Shield * Spool of Thread (Three Variations) ** Blue ** Green ** White with Silver Bird on top * Swan (Two Variations) ** White and Perched ** Gold with Open Wings inside circle * Tambourine (Two Variations) ** With a canvas ** Without a canvas * Tricycle * Umbrella (Two Variations) ** Open ** Closed * Unicorn Shadow * Weather Vane (Three Variations) ** Bird on top ** Cat on top ** Ship on top * Wind Chime (Two Variations) ** Silver ** Gold Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Memory Square location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints Please notify CantWin4NutN or Macawa on their wall if you overwrite any of the gallery images The following gallery is a work in progress. The items identified do not show all locations. Be careful when finding Hidden Objects because many of the objects in Memory Square have more than one version. For example, the Swan hidden object is sometimes a white swan, and sometimes it is a gold Swan encased in a gold circle. Similarly, the Ladder hidden object is sometimes wooden and sometimes it is teal. * The different birds in Memory Square can be found either perched or with open wings. * Some Hidden Objects are smaller than you think they would be in real life. Ladder and Tricycle are two examples where they are significantly smaller than they would be in real life. MS Accordion.png|Accordion Locations MS Ball.png|Ball Locations MS Birdhouse.png|Birdhouse Locations MS Dolphin.png|Dolphin Locations MS Dove.png|Dove Locations MS Drum.png|Drum Locations MS Eagle Shadow.png|Eagle Shadow Locations MS Hook.png|Hook Locations MS Jug.png|Jug Locations MS Kite.png|Kite Locations MS Ladder.png|Ladder Locations MS Lion Head.png|Lion Head Locations MS Mailbox.png|Mailbox Locations MS Natural Horn.png|Natural Horn Locations MS Nest.png|Nest Locations MS Ruler.png|Ruler Locations MS Shield.png|Shield Locations MS Spool of Thread.png|Spool of Thread Locations MS Swan.png|Swan Locations MS Tambourine.png|Tambourine Locations MS Tricycle.png|Tricycle Locations MS Umbrella.png|Umbrella Locations MS Unicorn Shadow.png|Unicorn Shadow Locations MS Weather Vane.png|Weather Vane Locations MS Wind Chime.png|Wind Chime Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough